This is a three year study to expand and integrate the statistical database for the Fox Chase/University of Pennsylvania Comprehensive Cancer Center. The inclusion of outpatient tumor clinics in the database necessitates training of clinic personnel in CCPDS data management procedures and in the expenditure of funds to computerize and to interface these units with the existing database. The development of an integrated data system will increase the efficiency of both casefinding and patient followup. Increased utilization of CCPDS database by both clinical and epidemiologic staff will be encouraged. Data will be valuable for identifying types of patient trends, treatment, pattern of patient residence, etc. Data quality control will continue to be a major portion of the research contract. The responsibility to accomplish these objectives lies with the coordinated data management team at the FC/UPCC. The team is headed by the Data Coordinator, with the Director of Biostatistics, Systems Analyst and Associate Data Coordinator playing active roles. Support staff includes a keyin data clerk, research assistant and part-time programmer.